


Extra, Extra - Read All About It!

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-01
Updated: 2003-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Sepia-toned photomanip of Kirk and Spock. WARNING: NSFW!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1
Collections: Side By Side Issue 11





	Extra, Extra - Read All About It!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this artwork was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).


End file.
